Semiconductor device fabrication is a process used to create integrated circuits that are present in everyday electrical and electronic devices. The fabrication process is a multiple-step sequence of photolithographic and chemical processing steps during which electronic circuits are gradually created on a wafer composed of a semiconducting material. Silicon is an example of a typical semiconductor material used in the fabrication process, however other types of semiconductor materials can be utilized.
The various processing steps fall into a number of categories including deposition, removal, patterning, and modification of electrical properties (i.e., doping). Each step of the fabrication process is performed with input parameters selected to yield desired device characteristics for that step. Problems can occur when variations in input parameters, variations in process tools, and the like result in characteristics that deviate from the desired characteristics. These deviations can lead to lowered performance, premature failures, and/or failed devices.